lorehammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer: The Game of Fantasy Battles (6th Edition)
COLLECTING AN ARMY Building Regiments Choosing an Army Terrain RULES CHARACTERISTICS 0 Level Characteristics Characteristic Profiles Saves Characteristic Tests Leadership Test UNITS Banners, Musicians & Champions Unit Strength Facing THE TURN Who Gets The First Turn Improvising Exceptions MOVEMENT Declare Charges Charge Responses Rallying Compulsory Moves Move Chargers Flank & Rear Charges Manoeuvre Terrain Obstacles Charging Oddball Stuff Flank and Rear Charges Marching Individual Models Snaking 1" Apart Magic SHOOTING Range Who can Shoot & Line of Sight Hills & Elevated Positions Shooting & Close Combat Stand & Shoot Dividing Shots Hitting the Target To Hit Modifiers 7+ to Hit Wounds Weapon Strength Saves Removing Casualties Panic Tests Fast Dice Rolling CLOSE COMBAT Combats Who Strikes First? Which Models Fight Hitting the Enemy Cavalry Defended Obstacle Wounds Weapons Modifiers Saves Removing Casualties Results Combat Resolution Bonuses Losers Take a Break Test Fleeing Troops Rallying Pursuit Redress the Ranks Units Taking Casualties Expand Frontage Lapping Round Overrun Rule PSYCHOLOGY Taking Psychology Tests The Order of Tests Panic Panicking Units Voluntary Tests Fear Terror Stupidity Frenzy Hatred Stubborn ADVANCED RULES WEAPONS Weapons and Units Special Combat Rules List of Weapons Close Combat Weapons Missile Weapons Weapons Summary CHARACTERS Types of Characters Wizards Moving Characters Characters & Line of Sight Compulsory Moves Marching Characters and Units Shooting at Independent Characters Close Combat Challenges Leadership and Psychology Stone Throwers, Cannons & Characters Character Riding Monsters Special Characters GENERALS & BATTLE STANDARDS General's Leadership The Battle Standard MONSTERS Monsters as Units Monster Mounts Close Combat Slain Riders & Monsters Victory Points FLYERS Flyers Units of Flyers STANDARDS, MUSICIANS & CHAMPIONS Position within the Unit Standards Musicians Champions SPECIAL RULES SKIRMISHERS Formation Moving Shooting Close Combat Characters FAST CAVALRY Formation & Movement Shooting Fleeing Fast Cavalry Characters & Fast Cavalry WAR MACHINES Models Moving a War Machine Aiming a War Machine Characters Combat Shooting at War Machines Charge Responses Fleeing Crew Attacking a War Machine Abandoned Machines War Machines and Victory Points Stone Throwers Cannons Bolt Throwers Other War Machines CHARIOTS The Chariot Model Chariot Units Moving Chariots Obstacles & Terrain Chariot's Weapon Skill Shooting at Chariots Destroyed Chariots & High Strength Hits Chariot Saves Characters in Chariots Chariot Attack Attacking Chariots in Close Combat Chariots Challenges Flee and Pursuit Victory Points Chariot Upgrades BUILDINGS Moving Into & Around Buildings Shooting Fighting Inside Buildings Destruction MAGIC MAGIC Wizards Spells Magic Items Wizard Levels Casting Spells Power Dice Dispel Dice How to Cast a Spell Miscasts & Irresistible Force Dispelling a Spell Miscasts Characters & Units as Targets of Spells Natural Dispels & Magical Defenses Spells with Templates Fleeing Wizards Spells in Play Dispelling Spells in Play SPELL LISTS The Eight Lores of Magic Selecting Spells Fire Balls and Other Magic Missiles Cancelling Spells The Lore of Fire The Lore of Metal The Lore of Shadow The Lore of Beasts The Lore of the Heavens The Lore of Light The Lore of Life The Lore of Death MAGIC ITEMS Who Can Use magic Items Types of Magic Items Magic Items Capable of Casting Spells Common Magic Items WORLD OF WARHAMMER YE HISTORY OF YE OLDE WORLDE Of the Old World The Legend of Sigmar Heldenhammer Our Honored Land - The Empire Of Bretonnia Of Kislev Of Tilea and Estalia Of the Lands of Araby Of the Southlands Of the Distant Kingdom of Cathay The Land of the Dead Of Dwarfs Of the Elves Of the Lands Across the Sea Of the Encroachments of Dread Chaos and the Enemy Within Of the Power of Magic Of the Monstrous Beings Of the Ratmen of the Underworld Of Orcs and Goblins WARHAMMER ARMIES Empire Orcs and Goblins Dwarfs Skavens High Elves Wood Elves Chaos Warriors Daemons Beastmen Tomb Kings of Khemri Vampire Counts Bretonnians Lizardmen Dark Elves SCENARIOS SCENARIOS What is a Scenario? Choosing a Scenario Creating Your Own Scenarios Victory Points The Battle of Nebelheim The Battle of the Necropolis The Battle of Schwartzhafen The Battle of the Burned Banner The Battle of Bogwurst The Battle of Pine Crags Eldreth's Last Stand The Fall of Chaqua The Seven Knights THE BATTLEFIELD Scenery Placing Scenery Dimensions of Terrain Pieces The Realms of Men Wilderness Regions The Chaos Wastes Ulthuan & Naggaroth The Dwarf Realms The Deserts of Khemri and Araby Lustria and the Southlands APPENDIX Warhammer Campaigns Preparing for Battle Warhammer Skirmish Rules of Siege Accidental Charges Rules Commentary Special Rules Sequence of Play Blast Markers & Flame Template Warhammer Glossary Notes on Scale and Measurement On House Rules Stat Lines Designer's Notes Roster Sheet